Paths of Disharmony
| author = Dayton Ward | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = February 2011 | reformat = | reprint = | pages = 459 | ISBN = ISBN 143916083X | omnibus = | date = October 2382 | stardate = }}Paths of Disharmony is a Star Trek: The Next Generation novel, featuring members of the DS9 relaunch cast and elements from Star Trek: Vanguard, by Dayton Ward published by Pocket Books in February 2011. It is the fourth novel in the Star Trek: Typhon Pact cross-over series. It centers around the Andorian genetic crisis. Publisher's description From the back cover :On a diplomatic mission to the planet Andor, Captain Picard and the crew of the bear witness to the rank devastation resulting from the Borg invasion. With the reproductive issues that have long plagued the Andorian people reaching crisis level, avenues of research that at first held great promise have proven largely unhelpful, and may well indeed be worsening the problem. :Despite the Federation's seeming inability to provide assistance and growing doubt over its commitment to a staunch, longtime ally, Andorian scientists now offer renewed hope for a solution. However, many segments of Andorian society are protesting this controversial new approach, and more radical sects are beginning to make their displeasure known by any means available. In response, President Nanietta Bacco has sent [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel|the ''Enterprise crew]] and a team of diplomats and scientists to Andor to convene a summit, in the hope of demonstrating that the Federation's pledge to helping Andor is sincere.'' :But the Typhon Pact is watching, and their interests may very well lead the Andorian people down an even more treacherous path… Summary The Enterprise is ordered to Andor to help out with a conference that has been convened to discuss the Andorian reproductive issues. Many are worried that the research into genetic engineering will cause the Andorians to lose their cultural identity and this fear has, in some cases, led to a strong anti-Federation feeling and the belief that all non-Andorians should be expelled from the planet. At the far end of this argument are the Treishya, whose activities are bordering on terrorism. The Enterprise crew attempt to render assistance to the Andorians but a solar energy plant their engineers had helped repair is attacked and nearly destroyed by the Treishya and an archeological party led by Picard is ambushed. During the conference, a full-scale riot takes place and, although Starfleet manage to bring things under control, there are a small number of deaths. Matters are made worse when a Tholian ship visits the planet to reveal they have anonymously provided the leading Andorian genetics researcher, Professor zh'Thiin, with information they gleamed from the Shedai, information that the Federation also possessed but had classified, which increases the anti-Federation feeling. The Treishya make their move by taking control of the Enterprise, using a device implanted by a visitor to the ship, and also storming the Starfleet compound after disabling the defences. In both cases, the engineering team are able to overcome the problem and the Treishya present are overpowered and captured, although the organisation's leader, Eklanir th'Gahryn, escapes. However, the Andorian government chooses to initiate a vote of no confidence against their pro-Federation presider and a referendum shows that a significant but not overwhelming majority of Andorians wish to secede from the Federation. The Andorians resign their Federation membership and make approaches to the Tholians to assist with their research. References Characters :Leonard James Akaar • Ereshtarri sh'Anbi • Attico • Nanietta Bacco • Abigail Balidemaj • Vayith zh'Belegav • Loqnara ch'Birane • Austin Braddock • T'Ryssa Chen • Jasminder Choudhury • Shayla Cole • Beverly Crusher • Kirsten Cruzen • Var joresh Dahk • Peter Davila • Theresa Dean • Robert DeSoto • Loreav ch'Drena • Dina Elfiki • Joanna Faur • Ledanyi ch'Foruta • Nisra ch'Galoniq • Eklanir th'Gahryn • ch'Gelosine • Maureen Granados • Jaedreq th'Hadik • Ron Hanagan • Tamala Harstad • Havers • Hegol Den • Hogan • Jordan • Rennan Konya • Eluqunil sh'Laenatha • Geordi La Forge • Threlas ch'Lhren • ch'Mahlaht • Robert Mars • Rachel McClowan • Jeffrey Moffett • Jennifer Neeman • Nordon • Nreskene • th'Perene • Kilamji ch'Perine • Steven Perkins • Jean-Luc Picard • Marie Picard • Rene Jacques Robert Francois Picard • Esperanza Piñiero • Gilmesheid ch'Pavarzi • • Bryan Regnis • Jill Rosado • T'lira • Biatamar th'Rusni • th'Shelas • Eronaq Sintay • Sivak • Trejoshi th'Sivelrak • Taurik • Tezrene • Iravothra sh'Thalis • Thirishar ch'Thane • Marthrossi zh'Thiin • Tropp • sh'Veileth • Veldon • Lynto sh'Vasath • Katherine Walker • Whitsitt • Worf, son of Mogh • Reniel zh'Yemre • Eyatra ch'Zandi • Tolad th'Zarithsta Reginald Barclay • George Barrile • Shantherin th'Clane • Jack Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Eric Hasslein • Richard Galen • Miranda Kadohata • Kamin • Stavos Keniclius • Locutus • Martok • Jacob McPherson • René Picard • Robert Picard • William T. Riker • Prynn Tenmei • Selar • Khan Noonien Singh • Eronaq Sintay • Benjamin Sisko • Arik Soong • Surak • Charivretha zh'Thane • Arenthialeh zh'Vazdi • Uzaveh the Infinite • Thiarelata ch'Vazdi • Natasha Yar Starships and vehicles :Andorian freighter • (captain's yacht) • Tholian Diplomatic Starship • ( ) • workbee • escape pod • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Locations :Andor (Aenar Underground City Archeological Site • Andorian Science Institute • Ka'Thela • Ka'Thela Power Plant • L'Uvan • Laibok • • New Therin Park • Parliament Andoria Complex • Security Station One • Security Station Three • Therin Park) • Earth (Farber Station • Golden Gate Bridge • Labarre • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • San Francisco • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Headquarters) • Starbase 7 • Starbase 714 • Vulcan Alpha Centauri • AR-558 • Bajor • Chin'toka • Deep Space 9 • Delta Vega I • Deneva • Gariman sector (Taurus Reach) • Kataan • Luna (Aldrin City • Aldrin City Archives) • Ophiucus III • Pacifica • Wolf 359 Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Capellan • Denevan • Denobulan • Human • Gallamite • Klingon • Tellarite • Tholian • Vulcan Aenar • Bolian • Borg • Breen • Caeliar • Cardassian • Hirogen • Jem'Hadar • Kinshaya • Romulan • Shedai • Traveler • Tzenkethi • Yrythny States and organizations :Andorian Homeworld Security • Andorian Natural Resources Conservation and Protection Committee • Lor'Vela Constabulary • Parliament Andoria • Progressives • Tholian Assembly • Treishya • True Heirs of Andor • Typhon Pact • United Federation of Planets (Federation Council • Federation News Service • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Security) • Visionists Borg Collective • Breen Confederacy • Coalition of Planets • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Tzenkethi Coalition Other references :Aldebaran whiskey • Andorii • antimatter pod • bat'leth • Battle of Wolf 359 • Borg Invasion of 2381 • chess • Chrysalis Project • disruptor • DNA resequencing • Dominion War • Earl Grey • Earth-Romulan War • elka tree • environmental suit • Eugenics Wars • Federation Charter • first contact • force field • genetic engineering • genetic resequencing • Happy Bottom Riding Club • Livingston (fish) • medkit • meta-genome • mok'bara • navigational deflector • neuropinephrine • noprila • ocular implant • Operation Vanguard • Pandora's box • Pike City Pioneers • poker • Project Genesis • Protocol Alpha One • pulse rifle • Qo'legh • quantum slipstream drive • racquetball • replicator • Ressikan flute • shapla • Siege of AR-558 • split pea soup • stun baton • synthale • Tactical Network • tranquilizer • tranquilizer pistol • transport inhibitor • tricorder • tricodrazine • VISOR • Yrythny solution • zantraetium Appendices Background information * The German translation of the novel was released by Cross Cult in 2013. It was translated by Bernd Perplies and features new cover art by Martin Frei. * Paths of Disharmony directly references the events of the Star Trek: Vanguard novel series with much of the storyline focusing on the ramifications of what was discovered in the Taurus Reach. * According to dialogue, one year has passed between the events of this novel and its predecessor Losing the Peace, which spanned March to May 2381. This contradicts references within the book to Picard's son being slightly over a year old, since the child was conceived in December 2380 according to Greater Than the Sum and would have thus been born in September 2381. * This storyline features the Andorian civilization terminating their membership pact with the United Federation of Planets. * The novel shares several similarities with the proposed Star Trek: Deep Space Nine storyline involving leaving the Federation during the Dominion War; however, this may be coincidence. * Andor is given as the location of a Pocket Books office. Related stories Timeline The novel is set in October of 2382, six years and nine months after the final Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode, "What You Leave Behind" and two years and eleven months after the final as well as nearly eleven and a half decades after the end of Operation Vanguard. |author = Dayton Ward|aftera = Declassified |prevMB = Plagues of Night |nextMB = Plagues of Night }} External link * category:crossover novels category:books